Three-handle mixing valves are popular for their stylishness, trim elegance and ease of use. However, in their current design, all three handle valves do not meet current building codes as they cannot response to sudden changes in water pressure. This has resulted in a large number of injuries due to sudden exposure to a very hot or cold water. Consequently, the new building codes require all mixing valves, used in all types of tub shower installations, to be capable to respond to abrupt changes in hot or cold water pressures. Special types of fittings are needed to provide pressure balance between the hot and the cold flows. Thermostatic valves have also been used to restore the hot and the cold water flows to a temperature set prior time to an abrupt change. The presently disclosed diverter valve has a novel mechanism for adjusting the hot and cold flows, and can be used in a large variety of valves, including the three handle mixing tub shower fittings valves.
The maintenance and repair of the diverter valves for the three-handle mixing valves, as disclosed in the prior art, are cumbersome. It is desired for a three-handle mixing valve to have a single diverter cartridge that encompasses all the elements in one embodiment and with one structure. This simplifies maintenance and repair. In addition, the present diverter cartridge for three-handle mixing valve has a housing with a single cartridge that is easily removed for repair or replacement by an untrained user.